Let Me Be Your Guarantee
by TheDuchessOfDarkness
Summary: [PostHogwarts][HBP Spoilers] Draco wants nothing more than to make Ginny realize they're meant to be together, but she thinks that nothing is meant to last, and the life Draco talks about,isn't always going to be there. [OneShot]


**Author's Note:** Well, as I was looking at Portkey these past few days, I noticed that hardly any Draco/Ginny fics are being updated, or created. It's bad enough that not many people are fans of this ship, so I knew I had to take action. While listening to the Backstreet Boys new album (Yes, I am proud to say I love the Backstreet Boys… Still!) I came up with the idea for this. It's based on the song _Poster Girl._ I hope you enjoy! Oh! This is a one-shot too! Oh and it's not beta-ed… So sorry about the mistakes…

If anyone wants to be a beta please let me know! We all know I could use one…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Nor would I want to right now… Considering how many angry mobs are forming over HBP.

* * *

**Let Me Be Your Guarantee**

By: TheDuchessofDarkness

* * *

"At least let me take you home," I pleaded.

Ginny looked up from her drink and shook her head, "Oh no you don't. I don't accept offers from convicted Death Eaters."

I sat down next to her at the table and took her hand, "We both know that was a long time ago. You know Scrimgeour cleared my name after the war was over, I didn't kill anyone."

She rolled her brown eyes, and took another swig of her beer, "Just because you didn't kill anyone, doesn't mean you weren't a bloody Death Eater, Malfoy!"

This was like trying to nail gelatin to the wall. The girl was still as stubborn and ruthless as she was in my fifth year. You'd think that after receiving a pardon from the Minister of Magic, joining the Order of the Phoenix, leading Aurors to Professor Snape's location, would sway the young woman to believe that I was a good man. I gripped her arm tighter, and hoisted her up from the chair.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She screamed.

"Not till you're in my carriage!" I retorted.

She stopped squirming and looked at me with disbelieving eyes, "You have a carriage? This is the twenty-first century you big oaf! Who has a carriage these days? Why can't you floo!"

I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear, "Because we are at a party full of muggles, I don't want to apparate you out of here, I won't apparate you at all considering you might splinch the both of us, they don't have floo, and I don't have a damn car!"

"This is a muggle party?" Ginny yelled.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and continued to pull her out of the door. The girl dug her nails into my arms so deep that I could have sworn I saw a blood seeping through my sleeves. Why did I even agree to come with her to this idiotic party? Ginny was obviously off her rocker, and following in her beloved father's footsteps, being fascinated with muggles. I shoved her into my carriage and slammed the door shut behind us.

"You're one hell of a drunk, Ginny," I said as she sat across from me, sending daggers through her gaze.

"And you're a-" she stopped mid-sentence and tilted her head to the side.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

She never answered my question, because suddenly she was on top of me, ravaging at my mouth, and gripping at my jacket. Pleased with the sudden change in her mood, I kissed her back, trying my best to take off her shirt with my hands being swat at by the red-head above me.

"The bridge," she panted in between kisses. "THE BRIDGE!"

I nodded frantically and pounded my head at the front of the carriage, "Take us to the south bridge off of Richmond as fast as those bloody horses can take us!"

I felt the carriage speed up and then all my attention was focused back to Ginny.

* * *

We sat in the carriage late into the night, holding each other. When I looked over at her, my jacket covering little of our bodies, I smiled. She reached up and kissed me gently on the mouth, and then began to trace circles across my chest. This woman was amazing. Every little touch from her sent shivers down my spine. No one woman in the world has ever made me feel like my heart was on fire.

"Why do you insist that every time we're not at your flat, we have to make love under the bridge?" I asked, making the first noise since our labored breathing calmed.

She fumbled through my coat pocket and raised one eyebrow at me, "Do you have a cigarette?"

I grabbed for my pants and after digging through my pockets, handed her a cigarette. After shoving it in her mouth, she looked up at me and tapped the end of the cigarette with her forefinger.

"Of course," I said, pulling out my wand. "Flagrate."

After giving it a quick tap, the end of the stick ignited and smoke began to fill the carriage. I let her have a few seconds before I took the cigarette from her fingers and took a drag.

"I've always thought that was your sexiest move," she whispered.

"Oh really now? You'd pick that of all the things I can do?"

She nodded, "Well, after the fantastic sex, you're amazing good looks, well that's not really something you can do, just merely something you've grown into since school, I'd have to say 'yes', that would be your sexiest move."

"And the sex we have must work miracles, because you were quite drunk just about an hour ago, if I recall correctly of course."

She giggled and pulled the jacket up to cover her face. She was amazing. I pulled the jacket away from her face, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She was without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. After the war, I had taken up a job at the Ministry, having formed a close relationship with Scrimgeour during the war. One day, after returning late from lunch, I ran into Ginny in the front office, literally ran into her.

I took her out for drinks that night, and we've become close friends over the past year or so. Though we've shagged mercilessly, we've never really taken the step into a relationship. I would do it in a heart beat, but Ginny's never shown interest in a long term relationship, with anyone, especially me. I've spent all my time convincing her that she's the one for me, and that I'm the one for her, but she won't hear it.

I grabbed hold of her hand and laced my fingers with hers. I stared at her ring finger, there it was still naked, and here she was, nearly twenty-seven years old. I took one last drag from the cigarette and tossed it out the window. Suddenly, I felt her other hand brush my cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as she lifted her head up.

I looked down at her and tightened my grip on her hand, "Marry me, Ginny."

Her head fell back down and she let out a groan, "Why are you doing this, Draco?"

I dropped her hand, "Doing what? Loving you? Last time I checked, Ginny, it wasn't a crime. Sooner or later, tomorrow is going to come and you're going wish you didn't do half the shit you do."

She sat up wrapping the jacket around her torso, leaving only a sleeve to cover me, "What good is tomorrow without a guarantee?"

Since the war ended, Ginny's had this ridiculous notion that she needs to live by the seat of her pants, because in an instant, you could lose it all. She thinks that there's no promise anywhere that tomorrow will end up happening for any of us. To me, this is absurd, but then again, I didn't lose three brothers.

She then began to pick up her discarded clothing, and put it back on.

"So I'll take that as a 'no'," I said, handing her pants to her.

Snatching her pants from me, she nodded, "Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean, as you said, I'm amazingly sexy, I'm a devil in the sack, and I have loads of money!"

Ginny smiled, "Nothing's forever. Some day you might wake up and that money you take so much pride in, might be gone."

"I love you."

"You better."

I followed her suit and began to dress. When she was once again sitting across from me in the carriage I looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"You never answered my other question," I said casually.

"And what was that?"

"Why is it that whenever we make love, it's usually always under this bridge?"

Ginny smiled, and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. To be honest, I'd thought you'd remember."

Was I really supposed to? I began thinking in my head all the possible answers I could give her. I could simply tell her that I didn't remember. But if I didn't remember, that would give her one more reason not to marry me, not that I could convince her to do that anyways. If I told her that I did remember, I would never find out. Scratching my head, I looked at her.

"Refresh my memory again?"

"It's where we first had sex, Draco."

I held up my hand, "Correction, made love, Ginny."

She shook her head, "It's the same thing."

I knew I better than to continue to argue with her. Thinking back, I vaguely remember making love to her under a bridge, I had been fantasizing about it for years, so it all kind of blends together. Suddenly, she pounded her fist on the front of the carriage, and as soon as it came to a stop she bolted out of the door. Needless to say, Ginny was not the type of girl that could hold her liquor. I followed her out of the carriage and held her hair away from her face. When she was through, we climbed back into the carriage.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't drink. But, after all those celebration parties when the war ended, it all kinda got in my system. Can't seem to shake the habit. Hey do you think we could stop by Al's?"

I groaned, "What is it with you and your fascination with muggles and their annoying card games?"

She grabbed my hand, "Please! I promise to stay sober for a whole month!"

"I don't know, cuz' it seems whenever you get drunk we always have the best sex."

"Why Mr. Malfoy! I didn't know you had such a dirty mind!" She exclaimed.

Leaning forward, I captured her lips in a kiss and pulled her to my half of the carriage.

* * *

When we arrived at Al's, naturally only the regulars were still there. It was a small pub in London with a backroom with endless poker games. On one of Ginny's drinking escapades, she stumbled into the bar, and instantly fell in love with its 'charm'. I think she didn't realize being intoxicated impaired judgment.

"Jenny!"

As soon as everyone turned around to see Ginny standing in the doorway, they all turned and raised their mugs to her. It was amazing the impact she had on people, of course the only people that reacted like this to her were the drunks.

"Hey you guys! I've missed you!"

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder, "How much cash did you bring for her to gamble with this time?"

I turned around and came face to face with a horrible looking old man. It seemed as if he hadn't showered for days and his teeth were a horrible yellow. If you just squinted a tiny bit, I swear you could have seen flies hanging around him.

I slowly removed the hand from my shoulder, "Well you'll just have to sit down at that table and see, now won't you?"

I watched Ginny as she played poker with the men who were half conscious. She would deal the cards, and see what she dealt to the men, because of course, they didn't realize what little enchantments she had placed on the cards.

"Draco, darling, would you be a dear and lend me a few pounds?" She asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

I pulled out my wallet, "Of course."

After I handed her the money, she placed it all on the table.

"Okay boys, this is everything I've got. Now be nice, we all know how my luck tends to fizzle out," she said.

A mixture of grunts and words I couldn't quite make out were muttered, as I sipped my beer.

"Oh this isn't good," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"What is it?" One man asked her.

She looked up, sadness written across her face, "Well, I've got a jack, a queen, a king, and an ace. I mean I don't have any numbers at all."

Suddenly all the cards were thrown in and everyone stood from the table. She looked over at me and smiled at me. She gathered the money, and gave back to me what I lent her. After lacing her arm through mine she said her good-byes, and led me out of the pub.

"My God, Ginny, don't you ever feel like the consequences of you cheating will ever catch up with you?" I asked as we stepped into the carriage.

"You must understand, that every consequence is just a game. When it's all over, nothing is going to matter. Life is just one big chain reaction. Because I cheated tonight, something else will happen, and so on and so forth. It'll all come to an end at some point and it won't even matter."

"I hope you realize that you aren't making sense at all," I said.

* * *

When the carriage stopped in front of her house I got out and led her to her door.

"Thanks for tonight, Draco. It was nice."

I nodded and she placed a gentle kiss to my cheek, and then walked inside her flat. When she closed the door, I stood outside in the hallway. Why wouldn't she marry me? She knew how much I loved her; I don't even know why I did. She was the largest pain in my ass, but for some reason, I could never get enough of her. I wanted her to be with me forever, there was no way to guarantee that she would be around forever unless we were married. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I pounded on her door.

"What do you want?" She asked, sticking her head through the door crack.

"You know what I want."

"Yeah, but I thought you got that in the carriage," she gritted through her teeth.

I rolled my eyes, "Can I just come in for a second please?"

She held open the door and let me inside.

"Draco can you make this quick, I've got a splitting headache, and I've got a meeting in the morning with Percy."

"He's your brother, I'm sure he'd understand."

"No, to Percy, we are business associates first, siblings second."

I ran and hand through my hair, "Fine, I'll make it quick. Tell me what you want from me. I've got everything you need, and yet it doesn't seem to satisfy you. Tell me what you want. What are we doing?"

She walked into her bedroom, and I followed, "Don't start this again, please Draco. We've got a good thing going here, let's not ruin it."

"Let's not ruin it? Ginny, by not being together will ruin it!"

I took her hands in mine, and pulled her close to me. I searched her deep, brown eyes, and felt that chill go down my spine again.

"Let me be your guarantee," I whispered. "I'll guarantee you tomorrow."

"You know you can't do that."

"Ginny, I love you. I want nothing more than for you to marry me."

She looked down at her feet, "I can't bear to lose anymore than I've lost. If I lost you, it'd be over for me. When I lost my brothers, I knew that to make the most of what little time I could have left."

"Then spend that with me!" I pleaded.

She looked up at me and stared me straight in the eye. I could tell she was scrutinizing me, her left eyebrow was twitching. Figuring I could use reinforcements to persuade her, I lifter her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. When I pulled away she looked at me and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** We all know that every author loves reviews! Please make me a happy author! 


End file.
